icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aira Harune
is the main protagonist of the television anime, Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. She has a super knack for fashion, but didn't know what she wanted to do with her life and didn't have a dream until she encountered Prism Shows. She is best friends with Rizumu Amamiya & Mion Takamine, the other two members of her later-formed pop idol unit, MARs. Aira became one of the very first people to ever jump the true form of the legendary Prism Jump, Aurora Rising, and also became Prism Queen two different years. Her love interest is Shou, lead singer for the popular boy band, Callings.All information on this page taken from Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Personality Aira is kind to most anyone she meets, never really disliking anyone, although she may be bad-mouthed. She is quite shy, and many times, cannot stand up for herself or say what she wants. Even though she seems like quite a fragile girl, she is in fact very strong, willing to overcome countless obstacles for her friends and the people around her. The entire reason she wants to continue being a Prism Star by the end of the story is to bring smiles to people's faces and give them dreams. Appearance In Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, Aira has medium-length, wavy red hair that falls past her shoulders and red-orange eyes. For most of Aira's Prism Shows, she would tie her hair up into a side-tail. In Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, Aira grew out her hair as well as straighten her wavy hair. She also sports a black headband with pearl beads on the side. She continues to tie her hair into a side-tail for Prism Shows. Role in the Plot Klutz to Grace Aira started as an extremely clumsy, normal girl at the beginning of the series. She loved fashion design, especially adoring the clothes at the Prism Store. One day, as she walked through the crowd at a mall, Jun Takigawa spotted her and held her hand as they ran through the crowd together, seeing infinite potential in her and making her a replacement for Mion Takamine, who had gone MIA at the time. Even though at first she refused to dance since she knew herself she was extremely clumsy, she found that once out on the ice, she felt a sort of fun and happiness she had never felt before, and decided to continue the career of a Prism Star, once she was approved by Kyoko Asechi to join their Pretty Star agency, Pretty Top. Her romance with Shou from the popular boy band Callings began when he kissed her on the forehead after she clumsily fell on him after completing the Prism Show. Once she becomes a Prism Star, she also becomes friends with Rizumu, who joined Kyoko's agency, Pretty Top at the same time she did. With their interest in Prism Shows and being the same age, they quickly become best friends. She at first feels incompetent, not being as serious about Prism Shows as Rizumu, and not having practiced anywhere near as much as she had. However, when she sees Rizumu with no fashion sense in the slightest, she feels that maybe they are closer in ability than she first thought, although they have different strengths. Although Shou and Aira seemed to have perfect compatibility, they actually got off to a rocky start. Once Aira found out that the fashion designer of her favorite store, the Prism Store was, in fact, Shou, she started idolizing him as a genius even more. The reason Shou had invited her over for coffee at the Prism Stone Shop was that he wanted inspiration for his designs, which Aira always had. However, she seemed so bright and happy that he got irritated at her and lashed out, asking "What, did you think I invited you on a date or something?!". Aira went home in tears, but made up with Shou when she helped him with his design before her show, and wore it on stage. She showed how simple changes can make all the difference. Their bond was rekindled once again, and Shou started to feel something for Aira at this point. He whispered "Thank you" in her ear as he left. Aira's just-starting Prism Show career almost ended when it just began when her father found out that she was doing Prism Shows. Her father wanted time to stay still for Aira, only wanting her to wear fluffy pink dresses and always treat her like a little girl. Although her father was stubborn, Aira was finally able to persuade him to watch a Prism Show she participated in, wearing a pretty-remake of the dress her father had given her. Although he didn't want to admit it, he thought Aira looked beautiful and graceful in the Prism Show and allowed her to participate in them from then on. Meeting Mion When Mion overshadowed her victory at the large tournament Aira participated in, she felt surprised more than anger. She had adored Mion for a long time and was very excited to see her join their agency, unlike Rizumu. No matter what Mion said, she always smiled and called Mion, "Mion-sama", showing the highest respect. However, their friendship was finally bonded after the Summer Queen Cup, and she finally stopped calling her Mion-sama. This showed that they were on more friendly terms. Aira pairs off with Shou during the fireworks festival, and they walk around together. They shared a tender moment by the riverbank, and Aira was willing to give up her first kiss to him, but he pretended not to notice, as he knew that he had to focus on Callings. However, he said something that has been hinted to be something important, but she did not hear him. At Halloween, Callings and MARs were trying to prepare sweets for a Halloween Party at the next Prism Show. Of course, the best place to get those sweets was at Aira's house, Haru no Soranoto, a bakery. Hiroshi, Aira's father, of course, was not happy, seeing them flirting with each other. When Shou finally convinced him to cater the party and showed that he was a sincere person, Shou's true feelings slipped as he said, "Thank you, father!" (which implies that he would be married to Aira in the future). Aira saw an unexpected side of him at the party when he clung to her when they went into an old warehouse at night, as Shou has a fear of the dark. This showed Aira how much Shou relied on her. Shou & Aira's relationship was at a standstill as Aira was busy with work until a rival appeared. That rival was Nana Ichijou. Nana was a superstar on the same level as Shou, and they even shared a so call "love moment" (was actually a mannequin and Shou) in the movie they appeared together in. This left Aira depressed, not being able to focus on anything. She was so down that she couldn't even practice properly. However, she came to realization with the feelings she was feeling and in the MARs Prism Show, she did all the jumps herself, announcing unintentionally to the audience that she was in love. She talked with Shou afterward, with him revealing to her that the kiss in the movie was a CG kiss with a doll. He also said he had no intention of dating anyone while he was in Callings, but he had feelings for her. As idols, they decided without words that they would not date, but be in love with each other. When Aira decided to jump the Aurora Rising, Shou confronted her on Valentines Day, worried, as he knew the Aurora Rising could cause her to lose her memory, fall unconscious or worse. He embraced Aira from behind and held her tight, making her blush. He told her that if she ever loses her memory, he wouldn't know what he would do. After a moment of silence, he released her and gave her a new present, a one-of-a-kind Prism Stone he made just for her, a beautiful pearl necklace called the Wedding Teardrop. He states that he designed it with the feelings of wanting to protect her. When Aira was trying to save Rizumu from being sucked into the depths of Darkness, the necklace was the key that saved herself from being sucked in, along with Shou calling out her name when she was in danger. He attended the finals to cheer on Aira, and helped her perform the Aurora Rising Dream by yelling "Aurora Rising!" with the rest of the crowd. On the final episode of Aurora Dream, Aira and Shou go on a "date" and reminisce about the past year. On their date, Shou is surprised when he first sees her, and tells her the reason is because she is cute and hugs her when normal girls pass by. Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future After Aira became Prism Queen, Rizumu and Mion, having no real plans for what to do next, accepted Aira's offer to restart MARs since they had completed their previous goals. They are still active as Prism Stars 3 years in the future. She is not dating Shou at the current moment because of his Callings status, but they do have mutual feelings for each other, and flirt with each other. She supports Mia, and believes she can become a Prism Star. She has lost most of her previous clumsiness, and has been admired by many young Prism Stars for her grace and beauty. She is still a bit naive, but still very kind to all. When Mia and the others come into the Prism Shop, only Shou and Aira are there. As the members of Prizmmy☆ look on across from the two as they sit on the couch together, Shou hands Aira his new Prism Stone, placing it near her lips, to which she blushes. "What are you getting all flustered for?" He flirts and teases her in front of the girls. She became stuck in the conflict between Shou and Yun-su, for their designs, but mostly, because they are both in love with Aira. Onstage a MARs Prism Show, Yun-su presents a crown to Aira, calls her his goddess and muse, and kisses her hand. Shou becomes infuriated, and jumps onstage in skates. In order to be on a higher level than Yun-su to show he was more suited for Aira, Shou introduced himself first as Shou from Callings, but finally let out the secret he had kept for at least 4 years- He is the designer of Prism Stone. In order to fight back against Yun-su's crown, Shou gives Aira his own pendant. Aira is still in love with Shou, and even knows his scent right away. However, due to Shou's reluctance to date due to the scar from his parent's divorce when he was young (Aira does not know about this), Aira's feelings start to waver. She becomes unsure that Shou actually loves her. Yun-su offers her solace during this time as a friend, though Yun-su is in love with her. After Yun-su confesses to her and Shou tries to stop him, Aira is forced to begin thinking about which outfit the designers made for her, and which one she will wear. After all, she will go out with the one that she chooses the outfit from. During this time of extreme unease, Don Bonby approaches her with a Symphonia Series stone, to which she is shocked at the viewing. Torn between choosing either Shou's or Yun-su's designs, Aira quickly falls under the influence of Don Bonby, also known as famous Symphonia Series designer Kintaro Asechi. Aira was in fact brainwashed by the Symphonia stone she is shown by him. In her trance, Aira announces that MARs will be joining the Road to Symphonia during a press conference prior to the Crystal High Heel Cup. During the tournament, Aira wears a Symphonia dress, with Rizumu and Mion wearing the Pure White Wedding and Romantic Night Wedding respectively. This then triggers the Prism Act 'Road to Symphonia', Aira enters the door at the other end of the Prism Act. Though this allows MARs to win, Aira then announces that MARs will be quitting Pretty Top and joining the Symphonia Company, with the now revealed Kintaro Asechi at her side. She convinces Rizumu and Mion backstage before the performance to change agencies alongside her, although they are extremely worried about her and know this is wrong. Kei shook in the audience, the card of death arising from her tarot deck. She knows that Aira's soul has already been swallowed. Kaname also comments, saying that Aira "isn't there" on stage, meaning Aira herself isn't, but her physical body is. Aira leaves the stage in a helicopter with MARs, and Shou and Yun-su yell out for her to come back. Hearing Shou's voice, she flinches, then drops the stones they made for her to the ground. Due to PURETTY's efforts, however, she was returned to her former self. During the Symphonia Selection for the center position, Aira and MARs wore the wedding dresses they wore for their first Prism Queen Cup. Although she gave everything she had, Mia won against her. She congratulated Mia on finally completing her goal of defeating her. During the Road to Symphonia, Yun-su appears in a prince's attire to take her away. However, before he can, Shou appears on a horse in prince's attire as well to capture her heart. After Aira screamed for them to stop, her wings turned to black, and she fell into a pit filled with flames. Although Yun-su could not reach her hand using a vine as a lifeline, Shou dived in without one, and refused to let go of her hand. Although Aira restated his principles of love being best when there was distance, he refused this, embraced her, and admitted that sometimes they would fight, and she might run away from him sometimes, but every time she did, he would embrace her and love her. After confessing their feelings for each other and sharing a kiss, they perform the Mugen Hug Eternal jump, a Prism Jump only for the two of them and their love. Shou hands Aira a ticket to New York at Rizumu's wedding, silently hinting to her that he wanted her to come with him to continue designing and live with him. Although Shou waits at the bench at the airport and she does not come on time, she arrives, and they run to each other. However, first, she falls over herself. He laughs and kisses her forehead like when they first met, telling her that that's one of the things that he loves about her. She blushes and puts her hands on her forehead and giggles. They two are last seen in New York City together, walking along the streets and smiling. In the vision of the future, they are also seen still together and designing together. Relationships Rizumu Amamiya Not known. Mion Takamine Originally, Aira used to idolize Mion to the point of addressing her with the honorific "sama". They first met in person when the latter overshadowed her victory at a Prism Cup tournament. Shou Shou and Aira are in love with each other. At first, Shou only flirted with her because of his play-boyish personality, but in fact, he had interest in her from the start. However, due to the scar from the divorce of his parents, he could not bear to bring himself closer to her as a lover, as he believed that "love is the most beautiful when there is distance" because feelings would fade if they got closer to each other. However, he erased this philosophy when he jumped headfirst and no lifeline to save her as she fell into an inferno during the Road to Symphonia. He told her that even if they fought sometimes, he would always embrace and love her when she turned away from him. Both admit their feelings for each other at this point and kiss passionately. When Shou invites Aira to move with him to New York to continue fashion design and live with him, Aira chooses to go with him and spend her life with him. The two can be seen walking through New York together in Dear My Future's ending. In the future, the two have been shown to still be together and designing together. In the Pretty Rhythm Movie, Penguin-sensei comments that Aira is currently happy with Shou. Mia Ageha Aira is Mia's mentor and senpai. 3 years prior to the events of Dear My Future and during the finale of the Prism Queen Cup, Mia was entranced and inspired by Aira managing to complete the Aurora Rising Dream, which led her to be determined to beat Aira with her own strength. They would only meet in person 3 years later when Mia interrupted MAR's Prism Show at Venus Odaiba and swore to defeat Aira. While Mia can be quite rude and stubborn when interacting with Aira, she has also shown grudging respect towards Aira's abilities and acknowledges her as an amazing person. In return, Aira respects her potential as a Prism Star, often giving her words of advice and encouragement, although she still gets flustered whenever Mia's tantrums get out of hand. Image Songs * Dream Goes On Etymology Aira's given name is written in hiragana and not kanji, but there is a certain meaning behind her name. Like Rizumu's name makes the "Rhythm" in Pretty Rhythm, Aira's name comes from the Japanese words "Ai Rashii", which means lovely, or "Pretty". Her name is also used as a pun from the Japanese rendition of the words, "I love you" ('AI RA'BU YUU). Her surname means "sound of spring." Gallery Trivia *Aira makes a brief appearance along with Mia and Naru in the PriPara TV anime *According to director Masakazu Hishida in the final Pretty Rhythm guidebook, ten years after Dear My Future, Aira will be a slightly pudgy mother with lots of kids. References Category:MARs Category:Prism Stars Category:Female Characters Category:Harune Family Category:Pretty Top Category:Characters Category:Main Love Interests Category:Aurora Dream Category:Dear My Future Category:Female